The Rhea Sisters
by Kiara Blaze
Summary: An adventure story with just the right amount of drama and favourite ships. Trust me if u like PJ,HOO and Magnus Chase you'll like W This is a collabration with my BFF CristinaMcGrace21 .[She is my BFF in real life not just social media like we go to the same school.]
1. Chapter 1- Another Prophecy

Chapter 1:-Another prophecy 😐

DIANNA

Hi! My name is Dianna just your average 15 year old demigod . So you see we just returned from saving the world from another evil threat, Loooo…ng Story[tell you later] when we get called to save the world from another one.[No Percy we had to save the world not me.]By we I mean ,Jason ,Piper ,Leo ,Calypso ,Nico ,Will ,Percy ,Annabeth ,Me (Dianna) ,Cristina, Taylor and Kyle. Ok, u probably might not know about me , Cristina , Taylor and idiot. _Oh did I say idiot I meant Kyle.{_ I soo.. did not mean that} Me and my amazing and sometimes annoying three second older twin sister Cristina are daughters of Rhea and we still don't know who is our dad. If you're wondering if I just said Rhea yes I just did and like I said that's another story . Cristina may be my twin sis but we have nothing in common except for maybe our powers , skin tones and well… yeah that's pretty much it. And if ur asking HOW?, its because we r daughters of Rhea we can change our appearance at WILL [Yup u know y I elaborated that and will I am not teasing you} and we can choose our permanent appearance. Our powers are pretty much everything and now on to the guys. Taylor and Kyle r demigods who we met on our last quest the one which we just came back from. Taylor is a son of Apollo and Kyle a son of Poseidon [ Ya, Children of the big 3 r no longer a miracle. Daughters of Rhea r [ fist bump between Cristina and Dianna]. You can call Cristina 'Cristy' because well her name is too long and now where were we ?[Hey Cristy stop it..(hngh)..]

CRISTINA

Hey guys Di Di here was taking too much time introducing us soo…[Hey don't call me Di Di and I was NOT!] So when we got back to camp it was empty but there was some noise coming from the amphitheatre so we headed there and Apollo {We figured it was Apollo because he kept boasting about himself}was giving a speech:[BTW Trials Of Apollo never happened it was just a rumour]

"… **I just wanted to say how honoured I was when Zeus told me I .. I out of all people would be becoming your camp director as my punishment … I mean its obvious you all must have voted for me the coolest god to become your camp director rather than that uncool Dionysus I mean …**

Then all of a sudden this happened in the middle of his speech:

" _2 childs of 2 myths_

 _Finds clues in labryinths_

 _Puzzles,Games ,mazes and tests await_

 _This children cannot escape their fate_

 _Along with Greek comrades they'll lead the way_

 _With fallen warriors and friends of yesterday_

 _To face a new big evil threat_

 _To defeat it these warriors must not fret_

 _To tell u the number it is seventeen_

 _The last 5 strange but familiar teens_

 _One last thing to be expected_

 _Learn to expect the unexpected."_

And then Apollo fainted.[Ok that was seriously hiralious Apollo FAINTED! Apollo if u r reading this story no offence.]


	2. Chapter 2 - Clues and Deciphering :(

**Author's Note:**

OMG! I am so glad some of you even favourited my story and Awesome writter even said he/she couldn't wait to read more so here we are.I thank whoever gave me a chance and read my story . THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!Also I will upload the story of "Before the Rhea Sisters" after I finish 10 or so chapters of this story and again thank you soooo much!

Chapter 2-Clues and deciphering

ANNABETH

Hey guys smarter and more mature Annabeth where were we … Oh yeah ! Apollo fainted and the medics or should I say his children took him to the infirmary and people started leaving except for us who remained in an awkward silence in the amphitheatre and then all of a sudden Lady Hecate appeared outta nowhere . "I would like to speak to my daughter, Lou Ellen please," she said," Sure mom right here!" said Lou ellen. What is up with Hecate and her kids popping outta nowhere. They had a hushed conservation while Leo broke the ice by melting it [ Get it? (demigods burst into fits of laughter)]." Sooo. About the prophecy … It's about Dianna and Cristy right? "he said.

"Of Course, it's about us. Everything is about us…We never get a BREAK!I need my precious dearly needed sleep.."said Dianna."…quote by Nico Di Angelo. "continued Jason."Uhhhh..Shut up will you!"said Dianna . That is when I noticed how much she had changed over the quest. Dianna used to be that kiddish teenager who thought everything positively and who would break down at any insult but now she was that fierce warrior and the one who was insulting. "But the Greek comrades that's gotta be us right ? " I said ."What about the fallen warriors who are they?" asked Cristina but before anyone could answer Lou Ellen called Dianna and Cristy over to her with Lady Hecate nowhere in sight.

KYLE

Hey guys _idiot_ here!([Demigods laughing]Whats so funny .. Dianna did you just…) Sorry back to the story Im KYLE and I am not an idiot & according to what they told us Lou Ellen cast a spell on them that would show them clues to who their father was at anytime and anywhere so they had to be on watch and thats when we started talking about the prophecy. Plus, Will came back from the infirmary so now this is what happens in dialogue form:

Kyle: So, about the fallen warriors …

Will: Lets figure that part out later shall we?

Everyone agreed.

Nico: So, I'm guessing the clues in the line "Finds clues in labyrinths" defers to the clues Lou Ellen was talking about to them. {He points at Dianna and Cristy}

Dianna: So now we're them.

Nico: Sorry guys!

Jason: What about this new BIG Evil threat? Who do you think that is?

Piper: Uhhh...I'm having a headache because of this prophecy and deciphering. I'm taking a walk. OK guys? See ya all later.

Jason: You sure nothing else is bothering you?

Piper: Ya I'm sure thanks Jason but I'm fine and I swear on the river Styx I'm telling the truth.

Jason: Sorry! You can go ahead and take your walk. Bye.

Piper: Bye!

And as soon as piper left the amphitheatre there was a loud screeching roar outside and then a scream!" PIPER!" screamed Jason and we all ran outside armed and ready for battle. [I looked amazing if I can so so myself and no Dianna I would not have made a better son of Apollo than Poseidon.]


	3. Chapter 3 - Dragons and Fallen Warriors

**Author's Note :**

Just to tell you my uploading days are Monday and Thursday unless otherwise. I thank waterfirewitch for following me. Thank you sooo much and yes u r right waterfirewitch Social Racism should be banned and is a very serious problem that is why I am dedicated this chapter to exactly that.

Chapter 3 – Dragons and Fallen warriors 😉

TAYLOR

Today was not a good day Oh! And Hi! I'm Taylor [Dianna: Awww! Just look at how polite he is. Cristy: Shut up lil' sis . Stop ruining the suspense for the readers.] So when we got outside we saw a girl or a boy , I couldn't make out , on the neck of a dragon using a garotte to slice a dragons head off that was right in front of Piper's face and I saw 4 other people right behind her getting down from a Eight legged horse or Pegasus I couldn't make out in the sunlight and anyways as soon as they got down they started to distract the dragon away from Piper when Dianna yelled, " STOOOOOOP!Dont slice the poor animals head off." When Annabeth squinted her eyes & focused on the guy with majestic looking blondish brown hair [or was it really, really light brown ] and said "Magnus?". "Sup couz' ?"he said. Meanwhile the girl/boy on the dragon's head said " Y shouldn't I cut off the ugly dragons head darling?". "Excuse me ? Let me take care of it . Get Off . NOW!"said Dianna. And immediately whether it was by his/her will or Dianna's magic she/he slipped down the dragon."It was a good thing u listened to my lil' sis or u don't want to see what she would do to u." said Cristina. Meanwhile Annabeth was chatting with Magnus when I saw a blinding light coming from the direction of the dragon the ugly green and blue fat dragon changed into majestic beautiful firey yellow and red dragon and was licking Dianna and then nuzzled and turned as small as a baby dragon that could fit into Dianna's arms . It was such a cute sight. Then the girl/boy whispered into my ear ,"Woah!How did she do that?" I whispered back to her ,"I don't know I've never seen her do that before ."

NICO

My turn!FINALLY!And then the 5 people introduced themselves . I particularly liked the girl [she was girl at that time] who said she was genderfluid or transgender which means that she could be either girl or boy depending on her.. well nothing. Her name was Alex. Then comes Magnus , Annabeth's cousin. Then was a deaf & dumb elf named Hearthstone . And then was a dwarf named Blitzen who said he would petrify on being exposed to sunlight and I said he was welcome at my cabin at any time. And then was a Muslim named Samirah but she prefferd to be called by Sam . Magnus was a son of Frey, the norse god of wealth,abundance and some other stuff but he said he could heal and sam and alex were daughters of loki needless to say the god of mischief and the norse gods' worst enemy . I wondered whether he was the evil threat in the prophecy but they said he wasn't a new evil threat like it said in the prophecy so I gave up on that thought when all of a sudden the room burst into a hoard of insults like I was a goth just cause I dressed in all black and that I was the worst son of Hades . That last one came from Percy and I was really hurt but when it was Will that insulted me I lost it and then I too started shouting insults at everyone most of them containing really hurtful insults based on stereotypes and it was then that I realized Ares was preventing us and our Norse friends from becoming allies and then I screamed,"Don't u guys see its ares trying to manipulate us?" He doesn't want us to join the dead warriors of Norse for some reason ." that's when calypso said something , " Do you mean dead as in fallen." . Gasps went around the room. Will said something too ," one ,alex ,two ,samirah ,three , magnus , four hearthstone ,FIVE!BLITZEN! Don't u guys get it? 5 !" "Whats so special about my name and 5 ? I don't get it ."said Blitzen . Then slowly Jason stood up in realization , " Strange but familiar teens Magnus & Alex were familiar to Annabeth and Percy but were strangers to us and not just Magnus and Alex , 5 teens , 5 strangers known as Norse friends.". " But I'm not a teen " , admitted Blitzen. "Whateves maybe the prophecy couldn't fit it & also this means that u r going on the quest with us!" said Dianna.

 **NOTES:**

Like I said don't discriminate. Alex did so with the so called Ugly dragon but look how pretty it turned out. And look how stereotypes could have torn the whole team apart. So therefore, don't discriminate or leave out anyone in the shadows and trust me I faced this once before & u have no idea how it feels like!


	4. Chapter 4 - Information and Confusion :(

**Author's Note:**

I really don't have anything to say but I would love to hear what u guys think about my story so please I would really appreciate some reviews otherwise I really have nothing to say. Read On!

Chapter 4 – Information and Confusion

DIANNA

I know everyone deserves a chance to say something but this is an important thing that happened to ME so please guys! So now, where were we? ….. Right! We told our Norse friends about our quest and then we decided to have enough for one day and headed over to our cabins to sleep. Did I mention that there was now a big three cabin rather than a separate one for Zeus, Poseidon and Hades and then Rhea cabin somehow _magically_ joined with it to create a cabin best suited for **EACH** of our needs. I mean just look inside our Cabin and one corner would be black with no sunlight, one corner would be blue with that seaside view and so on. I headed over to my yellow and black corner and yes, I do like yellow and black BOTH! If u r asking how we got our privacy we had CURTAINS AND DOORS, OK? They exist U know. So as soon as I hit my bed I fell asleep. Oh, I prayed to the gods I wouldn't get nightmares & I didn't but I got something worse, _MOM!_ "Hi mom..." I said in a dull voice. "Hi Dianna I just wanted to help you with your quest by giving you some information." Rhea said. "Y would u want to help ME! US!" I said. I mean I know I saved my mom an' all [Long story] but she really made pissed off because well… "Go to Valhalla." She said. Yes, Magnus told me about Valhalla but why and how? As if on queue mom said "Tell them you and your sister r _'The Specials'_ and tell them your Greek friends are your comrades, trust me they'll let u in and about why I can't tell you that daughter." "Uhhh... As usual not helpful at all but how do u know this? … Mom? Oh great!" I said. Mom disappeared. So much about her promise. If u r asking about this promise, Rhea said that she would look into the arrogance and bad habits of her children, the gods, after we told how much they'd changed after she left but by change I didn't think she would like them herself and I was pissed off 'Cause of this. She didn't talk to me since I saved …. I mean we saved her and I expected her to be better than that. Then started the nightmares … Oh could this day …. I mean night. I mean sleep get any worse. I had a few nightmares nothing important until the last one came along ... I dreamt I mean nightmared [if that's a thing] that everyone was dying and we couldn't save the world from a masked warrior radiating an aura of evilness? ….. That's when I saw Taylor under his [the warrior's] foot, my heart skipped a beat when I heard what he was saying, "Ta .. Ta .. "and then he died … tears started rolling down my cheeks and I woke up with so much rage I knocked Jason off his feet with a bucket of water on his head ... at least that seemed to cool me down … a bit ... until I realised what Jason was going to do to me." Jason were u going to splash me awake with THAT BUCKET OF WATER !" I said. Suddenly the room started flickering and for a few seconds we were in this rainbow kind of portal bridge and then we were all of a sudden in Nico's room and he was kissing Will! I felt really sorry for Nico since we were invading his privacy and I felt really embarrassed because I was in my bunny pyjamas that were really short and not privacy-ish. I mean I knew Nico and will were gay and all but when Jason was gonna splash water on me I had my blanket and all and now I didn't so it was embarrassing especially because my eyes were red and wet from crying. Oh gods, can this day get any worse and it just did ... Taylor just had to burst into the room saying Cristina sprained her ankle … Uhhh! So typical of him. Wait! Did he just say Cristina sprained her ankle …? I gotta run.

 **Author's Note:**

Please tell me if u have any requests and sorry for making this chapter all Dianna it was too big and I had to leave a cliff-hanger and end for you guys. Sorry! Again, please tell me what you think and of course tell who your fav character is:

-Taylor

-Dianna

-Cristina

-Kyle

Will update soon! Bye!


	5. Chapter 5 - The injury

**Author's Note:**

I really have nothing to say except 'Sorry' and 'Thank you'. Thank you for reading my story and sorry for not uploading for a long time. BTW This is a collaboration with my BFF CristinaMcGrace21. [She is my BFF in real life not just social media like we go to the same school.] That's all I want to say. Read on.

Chapter 5 – The injury

WILL

Hi I'm not gonna do the whole intro thing because everyone did that and I wanna be unique. [and yes Nico, I know that you didn't do it either but isn't that what makes us special?] Anyway the 1st thought that came into my mind when Taylor burst into the room saying Cristy sprained her ankle was "Why couldn't he heal it himself I mean he is a son of Apollo" and then I shouted at myself for saying that. I guess I was angry at first Dianna and Jason for interrupting me and Sunshine, I mean Nico and then Taylor opening the door to let in the sunlight. The sunlight hurts ok! I guess I was getting used to Nico and him to me 'cause he didn't even flinch. Before going to save Cristy I put another blanket on Blitzen just to protect him from sunlight [BTW the blanket which I put on him was the 7th one]. When we saw Cristy's leg …. Let me just say it was bad and it was a splinter not a sprain. I mean what kind of Apollo's son or should I say person can't tell if it's a splinter when u have a piece of tree bark stuck in your foot, Oops! I shouldn't have said that, Sorry if ummm... u guys r disgusted anyway I mean I know that Taylor is the archer guy but still every son of Apollo should know what a sprain is and what a splinter is … In fact, every person should! But I shouldn't be hard on that guy … I mean he's lived on an island his whole life. Back to story, Cristy was sweating really badly in pain and this is what happens in dialogue form:

Nico: How come u aren't crying?

Dianna: Ya… And how did Taylor find you here, I mean there r a million other people around here and Taylor was the one who found u first?

Cristy: He was … Ow… Practicing archery … around here & … Ouch ...[coughing] sweat is my body crying so I don't need to cry like a baby.

Dianna: Ya … your body crying in pain that is.

[ME]Will: Before you're gonna say anything Cristy let me heal u.

JASON

Hey guys, nothing special about me so let's get on with the story. Will heals her and she thanks Will and then she analyses all of us, "Let me guess, Dianna had a nightmare and woke up angrily when Jason was going to put water on her and then they 2 interrupted Will and Nico in the middle of doing something", she said.

All: How did you know?

Cristy: Jason's wet, Dianna's eyes are red and wet and Nico's and Will's hair is messy and scuffled and Will's collar button is open.

Will: Oh... [closes collar button]

Then all of a sudden, the water from my hair and clothes is taken away? Maybe someone dried me like Dianna or Cristy or … I turn around and see Percy grinning at me like an idiot.

Me: What r u grinning at me like that for?

Percy: Are smiling bros a crime now?

Me: No but u only smile like that when ur up to something.

Percy: Well today I'm smiling cause of something else ok? Anyway, I hear Dianna has information.

Dianna: Wha... How?

Percy: U were sleep talking and I was awake at that time … I hope its something about going to Valhalla because I told everyone to get ready and they are.

And then all of a sudden everyone comes out from their hiding places from the trees with bags on their shoulders. Then Dianna snaps her fingers and then we all get bags too with our clothes and essentials in them.

Dianna: Now, who's set for Valhalla?

 **Author's note:**

Sorry about the cliffhanger again its what keeps my story going. And I can understand if this chapter is boring. And pls I really want to hear more reviews.


	6. Chapter 6 - Wyrdness in Valhalla

Author's note:

Sorry for not uploading for so long I might 3 more chapters this week and I wont be uploading on Monday and Thursday till September but I will upload whenever I can. Now read on and also if u haven't read the 3rd book of Magnus Chase then just for your information Wyrd means fate in Norse but when Magnus first hears it he thinks the word is weird not wyrd.

Chapter 6 – Wyrdness in Valhalla

MAGNUS

Hey guys it's me Magnus Rhymes With Swagness . Now lets see where were we… Oh yeah! So when after we were all ready I told everyone that the Midgard entrance to Valhalla was in Boston and then they all were just like staring at me like I was speaking in duck . [ Yes that did happen to me once when I was in Pottery 101 with Alex in Valhalla] Then Sam said Midgard meant earth and then everyone was like Oh! And Ah! And then Nico offered to shadow travel us to Boston and then his boyfriend Will said no and then Percy …. U know what I'm just gonna say this in dialogue form:

Percy: Awww.. There goes our chance of going to Boston in a second.

Dianna: Me and Cristina could help with the shadow travel u know.

Will: Fine! But if Nico passes out I swear I will …

Nico: … stop being so overprotective?

Dianna: Lets just go [ grabs the hand of the 2 closest people to her]

*pop*

Me: Uhhh! I feel weird …

Alex: [offers me a hand] Me too but Percy said that's how everyone feels when they first shadow travel

Me: [ refuse Alex's hand and get up myself] Ok … whatever

Jason: I know I felt that shadow travel aura but it felt like I was being taken away with 5 different forces not 3

Kyle: Nobody cares Jason..

Sam: Just follow me… And please be quiet!

Noone says a word as we go to that building that looks like a business tower with tall walls and as usual I jump over with my einherji powers that allow me only to jump that high over this particular wall and alex lands over me face to face … Oh gods she was so pretty and she was coming closer … I went closer too .. Our lips were apart by an millimetre when someone said , "Looks like you've been doing something besides saving the universe when you've been dead, Magnus" . Then I got up angry that Alex and I couldn't get our kiss that I just said, " Annabeth , I wish u were more bearable." And Annabeth was just smirking at me and she said "BTW if u wanna know we came across using our powers and lava wall climbing practice" We got across the counter pretty easy as soon as Dianna … hey! Stop![Alex stop please ..]

ALEX

So dianna said they were the specials yata yata and then this stuff happened: Hunding said Cristy and Dianna could get a whole corridor of rooms at floor nineteen for them and their friends and even before they could ask how hunding was gone and then we went up there introduced ourselves when Maggie started telling TJ , Mallory and Halfborn what was going on when when of the carvings on the wall started glowing in an O shape and then Dianna just touched it there was good news and bad news, GOOD NEWS: That part of the wall where the carving was opened and just as Hunding said there was a whole corridor of rooms there .. BAD NEWS: My room got destroyed in the process .. Now I would to share a room with someone and I'm gonna manipulate Maggie into asking me to share his room so that he nor anyone notices that I like him back . Anyway back to the story …

Dianna: An O? .. Weird .. its like that was calling out to me

Cristina : But it didn't to me rather that symbol there was calling out to me..

She pointed to a symbol that looked like 3 triangles interlocked in one another … I know I've seen that symbol somewhere like in Norse mythology 101 … I went to run to my room when I realised it was destroyed and then I screamed this:[ No idea why I could have just said this!] "EVERYONE SEARCH THOSE TWELVE ROOMS THAT JUST APPEARED OUTTA NOWHERE I COULD SWEAR IN ONE OF THEM COULD BE MY NORSE MYTHOLOGY 101 HANDBOOK IN WHICH WE COULD SEE WHAT THAT SYMBOL STANDS FOR!"

Dianna: You could swear ? Why don't u swear … forget it, just search ,don't waste time in swearing ."

Author's note:

U guys r so mean that u cant even write one word to encourage me or even tell me some ideas.


End file.
